An intelligent substation is a substation having primary and secondary devices of the substation as intelligent objects, and capable of realizing information sharing and interoperation by standardizing intelligent information based on a high-speed network communication platform and also capable of realizing automation functions such as measurement and monitoring, control and protection, information management and the like based on network data.
In the related art, a configuration process of the intelligent substation is as follows: each intelligent electronic device (IED) is modeled separately, and each IED is provided with an IED capability description (ICD) file. The ICD file of each IED is imported into a substation configuration description (SCD) configuration tool for conducting unified instance configuration, thereby generating a SCD (substation configuration description) file of the whole intelligent substation. Then, through each IED, the SCD file is downloaded locally and contents related to the device are parsed to form an instantiation file of the device, that is, a configured IED description (CID) file.
The above configuration method of an intelligent substation is a configuration method of defining functions based on apparatuses, that is, firstly adding a physical apparatus, then conducting an instantiation configuration in the SCD configuration tool and generating corresponding functions of the physical apparatus. For example, when functions of a certain physical apparatus are changed or it is required to add a bay due to scale enlargement of the substation and further required to add apparatuses, the ICD file of the physical apparatus needs to be imported into the SCD configuration tool firstly, subjected to an instance configuration to regenerate the SCD file of the whole intelligent substation, and then downloaded locally by each physical apparatus to form a CID file. Particularly for apparatuses on a bay level, because each protection apparatus and each measurement and control apparatus are modeled separately and there are numerous secondary devices, the above configuration process needs to be repeatedly conducted in the configuration method provided in the related art when adding or updating the secondary devices. Therefore, the configuration process is complicated and highly centralized measurement and control and protection needs of the intelligent substation cannot be met.